Daddy Issues
by Sebastianlover2002
Summary: Harley Quinn and Nightwing are going through their lives and notice that they have mre in common then they think
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is my first fanfiction don't hate. I will be updating every week mostly on weekends or Fridays. I might be bad at this but…. whatever. I'm using the latest Harley from the Suicide Squad since I think she looks the best. I hope you enjoy this and here we will watch as Harley Quinn and Nightwing (Richard) fall in love…..

Chapter 1.

~Harley's p.o.v~

"Come on batty! I thought you could take more then this" I joke as I hit him repeatedly with a hammer. He grunts like an old man and looks at me with pain in his eyes. Joker said this would work if this doesn't he said he would give me a treat. So if it works I'll be happy to see him again…and if it doesn't I'll be happy with Joker. I focus my attention to the entrance of the building. He should be coming soon! "Hello Chickenwing, what took you so long?" I smile brightly and adjust my two dyed ponytails.

~Richard's p.o.v~

She's changed from the last time I've seen her…. a long time ago. I open my mouth to say something to her but I close my mouth. "What cat got your wing?" Harley laughs and her laugh it's also…different. She runs off and I look back at my dad he's in pain. I wonder what she did to him. I untie him " Go after her and make sure you stay safe. Don't fall for her…. tricks" he says. I look back and assure him " I will NEVER fall for a villain" I run off to Jokers lair….

Meanwhile at Jokers….

~Harley's p.o.v~

I reach Joker's lair panting for air " I did what said Puddin', but Nightchicken chased me off. He'll be here soon so we might want to lay some bird traps quickly!" I squeal in excitement. "Calm down Harley," Joker mutters rudely while laying some traps "Now remember what all of these do and DON'T. I repeat DON'T GET CAUGHT IN THEM," he yells at me but I'm not listening to him. I'm just waiting for my old love to come back to me….

~Richard's p.o.v~

I hear a pause in their conversation and run in "It's over Harley!" I yell getting out my weapon. Harley gives me no time to react she swings her mallet at me blindly and hits me in the stomach." Too slow! Glad you're not the flash." Harley taunts back flipping near a button on the floor. I smile "You should be glad the Flash isn't here. We both know the better one here. Oh! And you may want to watch your step"

~Harley's p.o.v~

I smirk at him my foot hovering over the button on the floor" I think I know what I'm doing. I kinda' live here" I stomp on the button watching as the big cage forms around him and locks him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Enjoy these fast coming chapters. They might be short though but they will still be good. I want to add more just because.

~Harley's p.o.v~

"Who's the better one now?" I sneer at him. "Still not you, that's a fact" Nightwing says laughing like he used to from when we were friends and closer. I'm starting to get angry at him "Who's the widdle birdie in the cage though?" I argue back getting angrier by the second the more he talks. "Says the psycho working for someone who needs a mental hospital" Nightwing says waving the insult off. That's it! I run up to the cage and take a knife I hide and stab Nightwing. "That's just a 6 letter word that means I can understand bigger concepts that small minded people can't. And besides you know it wasn't always like this" I say and bang my mallet against the cage. I watch Nightwing and blood dripping from his side where I stabbed him, he's taking the pain like a man, he's stronger than I thought….

~Richard's p.o.v~

It hurts. Why did she stab me? Do I get on her nerves that much? Does she still hate me? "Yeah, it wasn't. Some people have changed." I say looking distant trying to find some real emotion inside her. Make her see herself from when she was…. better…

~Harley's p.o.v~

He looks hurt emotionally. I think he finally wants to talk. About us. I'll give him what he wants, for now… "Do you wish people didn't change?" I ask with a true hopeful expression on my face. I watch as his expression changes from distant to…sad. "Sometimes I do. Other times you remember it might be for the better." He says his voice wavering. "I didn't change for the better! I'm just going down in the flames. I can't be helped I'm a charity case" I sit facing the cage. I watch the bird he's staring back at me. "You can still change, Harley" he says looking me in the eyes. A single tear starts to roll down my face "B-b-but I've made so many mistakes and there's no one left who believes in me," My voice is wavering "How? I can't get back the things I've lost my friends, my family, my home, and most importantly you…. they're all gone forever…" I trail off as emotions over come me…

~Richard's p.o.v~

"And that's why humans can rebuild things just like when myself and Batman had issues." Nightwing says, looking Harley in the eye. She's never told me her full past maybe I can worm it all out of her. She got it out of me that way… "Your daddy issues are different then what I've lost. You are sane, you have really good friends, and I'm sure you have a really cute girlfriend…" she pauses and tears roll down her face. "You have changed! And for the good too…I on the other hand haven't" she moves her gaze to a small bug on the floor and she crushes it with her foot. She used to not be like that….

Notes (yes again): Thank you guys for the positive reviews just for that (and since I was getting this chapter ready) I give you the second chapter. And may I thank you guys again since this is my first fanfiction but I also got help from my best friend since this idea started as a roleplay (and we are doing a Tokyo Ghoul and I might start one of those) thanks again


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: By the way I'm SUPER nerdy and if you knew me personally you would know that. So to kind of release this side is to roleplay with friends, draw, and read mostly anime and horror stories. If anyone wants to roleplay with me they can private message me. If you don't like roleplaying then ignore this I just want to know more about some of you guys. And here goes chapter 3…

~Harley's p.o.v~

"GIRLFRIEND?! DADDY ISSUES?! First off, everyone has 'daddy Issues'. Secondly, my ex was there for the looks…" Nightwing says. All his past girlfriends were there for the looks including me, but he was also smarter then than he was now. I look him in the eyes with a fierce look "Well rest in peace your sad little soul, Puddin'. But it's fine what happened to me because I'm the villain!" I yell at Mr. Handsome…oh I still kinda like him I guess. The old flame wasn't fully quenched I guess. "But you have changed!" he argues back. He was always the wonder of the arguer somehow he became a cop. He has an interesting brain you can say. "Says you!" I yell back cocking my brow. If he wants a fight…I'll give him a fight. I get up and sit leaning back on the cage facing away from him my head in between the bars. "I'll fight if you want me to fight and I WILL win. I promise you that." I mutter and get up and start to walk out the door…

~Richard's p.o.v~

Is this her way of torturing me? Does she realize I still care about her? I need to get her attention back; my plan is backfiring into my face. "Harley!" I yell at her back. She looks back at me. Not a single hair is out of place in either ponytail. She's beautiful and she's grown so much more then she thinks. I need to make her realize this. "Trying to get ME to stay aren't you. YOU left me! In the worse way possible too. Do you even care about me?" she pauses. I should apologize I know how wrong that ways and I need to show her that I do care about her…

~Harley's p.o.v~

"Now I shall leave you! Since you need me. So I will do like you did all those years ago and leave." I say. I'm done with his games. "Do you honestly think I wanted to?! IF I DIDN'T CARE WHY WOULD I BE HERE!" he yells at me. When I look back again I see a single tear roll down his cheek. I finally turn my body around to face him. "To stop my evilness, duh. It's because you're supposed to hate me now. And it was YOUR fault you left me for your 'daddy'. You had a choice him or me. And you chose someone you hate but also left someone you hate now." I go and walk towards the door placing my hand on the handle. "HEY!" he yells in one final attempt "What!?" I yell looking at my reflection in the metal door. There's silence. "…Never mind…" he says in a hushed tone. I get frustrated and leave slamming the heavy, large door behind me. I got to my room and dig into a box I have under my bed it has my sister's address. She doesn't live too far so I walk there and see my daughter. She's six now, so old. I haven't seen her in awhile, I wonder if she has forgotten me. I turn to the street where Lucy resides. I get nervous as I knock on the door and it opens showing my sister…

Meanwhile at Joker's

~Joker's p.o.v~

Daddy Issues? Ha! Funny stuff! "So what was that you and Harley were talkin' about? 'Daddy Issues'? Hilarious!" I laugh like a hyena. It's time for the torture! I drag him out of the cage and see Harley had stabbed. She did a good job. I drag him to two metal posts and chain his wrists to the posts. And the torturing begins…

~Richard's p.o.v~

As Joker slashes his knife on my back I scream in pain. It hurts more than Harley's knife, but less than her leaving me. "I can tell you still like her. Don't you? She used to talk about you a ton when she first started here. Then she started liking me for some reason. Her poor soul, it's torn…. anyway main point, you still like her and she still _kinda_ likes you. And don't lie I see it in your eyes you love her again. Don't you?" The Joker says while he cleans his blade of my blood. I try to speak but the pain keeps me silent. I have to wait for enough strength to build up till I can talk. Moments pass and I open my mouth and Joker stares at me like a blind kid that can finally see. "Maybe I still do like her" I say quickly and keep my eyes on Joker who could strike me at any minute. "If you still like her you should tell her. I want her to be happy and not liking me." Joker says laughing at the last part. For the first time me and a psycho like him finally see eye to eye…

~Joker's p.o.v~

I truly meant what I said. It's hard to watch Harley be unhappy and I want her affections to be off of me. I just want to see them fight one more time before I let him have her though. "You better think of something because she's coming back..." I trail off and walk to the door and open it for Harley. As she walks in I whisper in her ear "Fight him, BUT when he's about to die ask him what does he want to say to you…." I walk off and head to my workroom…

~Harley's p.o.v~

I untie Nightwing and I feel bad about his back. I also feel bad about what I'm gonna do to him. I'll go easy on him but if he starts getting stronger I won't hold back and do what Joker said to do. Nightwing looks at me with a relaxed expression and I'm already feeling guilty. I look at him in the eyes with a pitiful expression and his eyes widen in fear. It's like he already knows. He backs away from me as good as he can and I run to my hammer. I run at him swinging it and hit him under his jaw and hit him so hard he starts bleeding dark crimson blood. This sight is usually pretty but not to an already wounded prey who might not stand a chance. I can't stop now though. I must follow Joker's orders directly. He's watching. He isn't gaining any strength yet so I have to go easier on him. Let him get a few hits on me. I pretend to wipe his blood off and let him charge at me. He hits me in the arm hard. It will leave a bruise for a few days. Since he got a hit in I'll go a little bit harder. I swing my hammer blindly and hit his back really hard. So hard in fact that he collapses. He's on the floor grimacing in pain. I feel really bad now. "I'm sorry…it was my order." I say to him. He looks up at me with his dim eyes. He grunts as I help him off the floor, but he falls back. After a few tries I give up and put his head in my lap and brush back his hair from his eyes….

~Richard's p.o.v~

I'm in so much pain. I know she said it was her order, but she didn't have to follow them. My breathing quickens as she puts a cool hand on my cheek. She looks at me and studies my face. I close my eyes and fall asleep in Harley's lap…

~Harley's p.o.v~

He's so peaceful right now. I can't believe that he was ever crazy as he used to be. I make sure he's asleep and lean forward to kiss him. After the kiss I feel weird. Kinda like we were meant to kiss and fate even wanted us together. After I came back from my sister's place I heard Joker says how he wanted Nightwing and me together. Do we really belong together? Does he truly trust me? I end up laying on my back and falling asleep pondering things to the sound of his breathing…

Notes: Comment down in the reviews if you guys want me to make a fanfic out of Harley and Richard's past relationship to fill in what all happened. And again thank you all for the positive reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Hey people, if you want to know more about me you can private message me and start a conversation. You can also message me a ship that you would let me write into a fanfic.

~Richard's p.o.v~

I wake up and I'm still sore from our fight and I notice she's next to me, sleeping. I stay still worrying that I'll wake her up, she's so peaceful when she's sleeping. I wish I could call her mine… again…

~Harley's p.o.v~

I stretch, but my limbs can't go far. I wonder why. I sit up and see why, it turns out I've been lying next to him. I guess I moved too much in my sleep. He's already awake and he was watching me. "Oh, um…sorry?" I say shyly looking everywhere except him. "It's okay, I enjoyed it, actually" he says trying to get me to look at him. I finally glance at him "Joker said you have something to say to me. What is it?" I snap at him trying to look tough in front of Nightwing. I want him to see I'm tougher than he thinks. "Nothing much. But I have an important question….Will you hear me out to the end at least?" Nightwing says, looking me in my bright eyes. I'm hopeful for what that question is. I hope he asks me out again…

~Richard's p.o.v~

I don't know if I can do this, what if she says no? "Fine!" she says with attitude, then she looks down quickly in shame. Is she trying to show me pity or is she showing real sympathy? I don't know her acting like I used to. "Harley…I still like you… the love-like. Would you please let me go back to you?" I ask her and blush a light pink. I probably look stupid. "Nightwing, Richard, I…I don't know. I'm torn…and I know if I can trust you…I mean you left me the last time, when I trusted you. I-I just don't know." Harley looks at a crack in the floor by her feet. She actually used my name…she cares about me. "That was a HUGE mistake on my part. I left to make sure you weren't hurt…I forgot you didn't need protection most need. I swear to every god out there, I won't leave you…not now, not ever…" I plead desperately…

~Harley's p.o.v~

He really wants me back really badly. I know I want him back too…but it's still wrong that he left me like that.

"I still don't know…why did you think I needed protection! You know I'm stronger than others!" I yell at Nightwing, no Richard, as an angry tear falls down my face. "Not physical protection…emotional protection. Others who have dated me have always hated me afterwards because of what others would say or do. I didn't want us to end up like that." Richard says hanging his head in shame. It was all his fault why I became like this…crazy. Joker just helped complete the transformation into fully crazy…

~Richard's p.o.v~

I hope she says yes. "I loved you and you broke my heart. You caused me to become a psyco. But…I guess we can give us another try…"Harley finishes cracking a small, sad half smile. She wants us back too, I knew it! "Okay" I say smiling. "We have to bust you out of here" Harley says.

~Notes: I'm posting this early because I'll be busy all weekend with an event at my library. I'll be cosplaying as batman and I'll be super nerdy there mostly near the star wars stuff. Again if you have a ship you want me to write a fanfic abaout you can message me it. Anyway later peoples


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: I'm sorry but I won't be able to post for awhile because I was attacked by a wasp and I hurt my ankle and so I've missed school enough to put this chapter and I'll be busy for spring break so I wont be able to post for awhile. Sorry about that but here's chapter 5

~Harley's p.o.v~

I look around at the room we're in. It's very big; I never noticed its size. I look back at Richard "Can you walk?" I ask he looks dazed so I ask again and this time he nods and gets up. "What now?" he asks as I look around for cameras and microphones. I don't find any, but that doesn't mean there isn't mean there isn't any. "Next item on my mental list is to escape this insane place! But I don't have a place to stay…" I trail off looking Richard in the eyes. "Is there any phones in this place? If there is I can call a friend of mine and they can help our situation." He says smiling. I'm not smiling because the only working phone is in Joker's office…

~Richard's p.o.v~

"What's wrong is it something I said?" I ask her. She's looking up and her colorful ponytails are leaning on her back "The phone is in Joker's office…"she trails off still thinking, but this time she does a handstand. "It helps me think" she says her ponytails dragging on the ground. I smile at her and she smiles back. "I got it!" she screeches flipping right side up. "Are you absolutely positive you can fight?" she asks cautiously while picking up her tools of torture. It scares me. "Let's go then, silly!" she teases me and runs out…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: 5 hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Harley's p.o.v~

We finally made it out of the Joker's lair with no sign of him. How odd…I start to frown, but I hide it from Richard. He's looking distant. "Who did you call earlier?" I ask to start a conversation and break the ice. "It was an old friend of mine," He says looking at me finally. My heart skips a beat when his eyes meet mine. " Who exactly?" I ask cautiously so I don't start a fight between us. "Alfred, my father's butler. He actually liked me unlike my own dad…" he trails off his voice is sad. "Hey, it's okay. I know you had a rough childhood. We don't have to talk about it" I say, he looks away and I put my hand on his. He smiles at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: 1 year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Richard's p.o.v~

Today's the day, we're finally getting married. Alfred's here and so is Joker, either from that it's a small wedding. She refused to wear a dress, so she's wearing some jeans and a nice shirt. Never have I though I would have gotten married to a villain. I walk into the room and there she is as beautiful as ever…


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: This is going to be full of time skips because if not this story would take forever to do and this is going to be a shorter fanfic over all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: 2 months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Harley's p.o.v~

I look down at the test and there is 2 red lines, it's positive just like the rest of them, I'm definitely pregnant. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Richard? So many questions are in my head. He wanted a child, but I'm not sure if I'm ready. I hear a noise coming from the living room, a door being closed. "Richard is that you?" I ask, walking in the room. "Yeah," he replies "how was your day?" I stiffen at the question and with him being a cop he notices, "What's up, honey? You know you can tell me anything." He says, putting his warm hand on my face. I put my hand on his, "I...I'm pregnant…"I say looking down. He takes a moment to react. He gets a huge smile on his face and he picks me up bridal style. "That's amazing! When did you find out?" "Today, while you were out being a cop" I smile jokingly. He puts me down and ruffles my hair, I no longer wear it in pig tails, it would remind me of the days of when me and him fought. Those are no more of that now...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: 3 months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Richard's p.o.v~

When she tells me my heart breaks into pieces, our precious child is gone it's life never to be in the outside world. I walk out of the house and slam the door. Why is this happening to us! Harley and I will never have a child. No more trying, I'm done. I walk out in the streets and sit on the first bench I find. My head is in my hands and I'm crying. What have I done, Harley must be so sad I abandoned her. If I stayed I would have hurt her, not on purpose, accidentally. I get up from the bench and walk back home…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: 7 months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Harley's p.o.v~

"Richy, we've been married for a year now isn't that awesome," I say, I smile shyly. I don't know if he wants to hear this after the last time, "There's something I have to tell you though. W-we're going to be parents next year…" I sit down on the couch and hang my head in shame. When our last child died inside me Richard swore we wouldn't try for another one. I wait for his reply, it takes minute. Richard smiles and hugs me, "Don't be ashamed, darling." "Why shouldn't I feel ashamed I thought you said you didn't want another one after the first one died young." A tear forms in my eye at the thought of it." We both can protect this one, Harley" he says, confidently. "Okay, but what if we don't? I don't want it to have daddy issues, like us." I say, questioning my own thoughts."Psh. I'll be a better dad than Bruce." Richard smirks, it's cute. It looks like the happiest he's been in a while…

~Richard's p.o.v~

"Have you talked to him in a while? Is he still with catwoman or has he moved on?" Harley asks, covering herself with a blanket. I sit next to her wrapping my arm around her, "Still with catwoman. I bet Tim and Jason will be surprised though." I laugh, mentioning my brothers brings back memories. "Surprised about what?" Harley asks, yawning at the end of her sentence. "Us having a child. Though Jason never knew about the first one…" I trail off. Jason never knew about the one that wasn't born. "Are you gonna tell anyone or keep quiet about it for now. Maybe we can tell your father about it now." She smirks. She knows my weakness is my father. "I'll tell Alfred first. Bruce might freak out a little." I say, Alfred knew about the first one. We confide in him, he's our ally. "Freak out? In a good way or a bad way? Did you even tell your father we are married?" Her tone is starting to get frustrated. "Uhh...good way freak out. But he dosen't know we're married...I think" I say. I lied Bruce will freak out in a bad way, he might even try to kill Harley, or worse the child. Harley knows my lie and gets up walking out of the house, "I'll be back!" She says angrily. I've let her down.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: This is the final chapter of daddy issues. This was my first fanfic and so it is shorter than the others will be. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. Check out my newest one called the trip it's a Tokyo Ghoul you and here is the final chapter of Daddy Issues.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: 10 months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Harley's p.o.v~

"Nightwing! Come in here!" I screech. I'm still mad at him, that's why I called him Nightwing since I still don't know his middle name. Richard sighs and sets his coffee down. He walks into our child's, Harrison, room," Yes, dear?" He says. He knows he's in trouble. "You really need to tell your dad about our family. Just in case he dies, since he's so old." I smirk and he chuckles. "It's fun to surprise Bruce, though it doesn't happen often." Richard laughs nervously. I stare at him, frowning, "Really, our son needs to know him. Stop making excuses or else I'll tell him myself about us!" I raise my voice, I'm triggered. "I'll tell him, only with you be my side though. Bruce might fall over" Richard says, I can tell he's scared. "Why are you scared of your dad? I've fought with him a few times, he's nothin' to be afraid of." I say, smiling devilishly, we both know it's true. "Not scared of him. It's Bruce. And you never know what he'll do...except for pass out." He states…

~Richard's p.o.v~

She laughs at me. "Can't we tell your dad tomorrow I'm...busy...this weekend." She's pleading, I can't resist. I sigh "I suppose...let me check with the department though." I walk out of the room pretending to dial a number. I already know I'm off, I've been working over time. "Fine!" She says, I can tell she's smiling at her small victory. I walk back in the room "...The department said I could have tomorrow off, though I'll have to make it up the day after" I lie so smoothly. "Okay, as long as we finally tell your old man" she smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Harley's p.o.v~

"Richard! We are going to tell your dad today like you said! Now come on!" I shriek in excitement. "Give me a second!" He yells from the bathroom. "Just making sure I look good." "Really, he's making your father he shouldn't care," I laugh and grab our son. "Now hurry up!" "It's Bruce, my dear, he always cares about looks." Richard says. So do you Rich, like father like son. He finally come out of the door wearing nice clothes. "Now, how do I look?" He says, point proven. "As handsome as ever." I smirk, "Your driving, since I can't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip: 4 hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Richard's p.o.v~

We finally make it to the Wayne manor, Harley takes our son and knocks on the door. "HELLO BATMAN!" She yells. Oh well she always does he own way anyway…

~Bruce's p.o.v~

I open the door as I hear the banshee scream her greeting. I see her holding out a child with dark brown hair. "Why are you here?" I ask her then I see my son. "Why are you here with my _son_? And why are you holding a child out to me, I suppose you kidnapped it." I say rudely. Since she's here I know it's bad news to me. Harley balls up her fist, I got her attention. "Tell him!" Harley says sharply, I gotta be careful around her she's grown in strength. I turn and face my son, he's nervous. Something is definitely up. "Hehe...sooo...Bruce...Congratulations you are now a grandfather." Richard says, he's laughing a bit. My eyes widen in fear if that child is my grandson, as he says, and looks like Harley and Richard does that mean they are… together. Harley glares at my son, I'm right. "There's been worse introductions like mine and yours, right batty?" She says in her sarcastic manner. "Richard, is this true...is this yours...are you with... _her_?" I ask, knowing it's true but I have a small hope that it's not. My voice got louder. "Yep...so how's it goin?" Richard asks calmly. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Your with a villain! How could you do this to me?" I yell, Harley cringes at the word villain. "Says the one who has had a child with one of Ghoul's shadows, and is now dating catwoman, one who used to be a cat burgler…" Richard says angrily, he knows my guilt and such a sharp tongue he has. Just like me…

~Richard's p.o.v~

"I've done nothing worse than you have!" I yell at my father. The old man's getting on my nerves. "Richard, I'll be outside. I know I'm not wanted here." Harley says as quiet as a mouse, grabbing our son and leaving. Bruce smiles as she retreats out the door. "At least I know the 'cat' is sane. And that she's okay and not some psycho, mental freak!" Bruce says, an evil grin on his face. "I'm done talking to you I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." I say, staring into the eyes of my father. It's hard to keep his gaze, but I hold it. "If you need help...don't ever bother with us." I hiss as I walk outside. "I won't need your help anyway. I've had it before and it wasn't worth it." Bruce says smirking " Now you better check on your psycho killer." "Psh. Rude." I mumble walking out of the door. I scan for Harley, she's sitting against an oak tree holding Harrison. He's smiling at her, there's no way she is harmful. She's crying, Bruce broke her. I walk in front of her squatting down to her level. "Shh, my dear, everything will be fine." I say calmly, wiping her tears with my hand. "No, it won't everything your dad said is true...I'm just a villain and I can't change...he's right." Harley says, hanging her head down in shame, though not looking at our son. "You can! No, you have changed. Because if I got this close to you before, half my arm would have been broken." I say, smiling at her…

~Harley's p.o.v~

He holds me close. "I'm not sure I have...I always want to hurt people and I just softened down on you because I love you. So I really haven't changed even after the long sessions of therapy." I say pushing him off of me. "Not true, honey, everyone wants to hurt others. Though you might scream it even louder. Therapy might not help you, but the people around you can...if you let them." He says, pulling me close to him again. "Just let me help you." Richard pleads, looking me in the eyes. "Fine, only because you're the only real person I trust." I say, giving Harrison to Richard. I get up and hold my hand out to him, to help him get up. "Can we go home now?" I ask. He nods his head, getting up and leading me to the side walk wrapping his arm around walk down the street to our house...


	8. Epilouge

Notes: This is the epilogue that will tie the ends together. Though it will be written in 3rd person. Here we go…

Harley takes the lead and ends up going to her sister's house and gets Lucy. Lucy goes and lives with Harrison accepting she has a different father than him. Harley gets fully sane when Richard helps her…

Bruce Wayne dies a few days later with a run in the Joker. And Alfred starts working as a butler for Harley and Richard.

Joker and Harley stay friends, but Joker ends up forgetting both his daughter and Harley.

And last but not least upon hearing Bruce's death catwoman goes back to a life of crime and ends up in the Arkham Asylum.


End file.
